


Still Waiting, Always

by lateprimrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little sad but hopeful, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Future, I think?, Immigration & Emigration, Letters, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mars, Moving, actually maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateprimrose/pseuds/lateprimrose
Summary: From your love,Kim MinseokMinseok is still waiting
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Still Waiting, Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! I wrote this work and I hope you enjoy it. A quick note, I wasn't sure how to tag this (hence the teen and up, just to be safe) because its' a little heavy, so if you think I missed any tags please politely comment below! 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you to Mod N for running the fest and I hope you have fun reading this!!

_Dear Minseok My Love,_

_How are you?_

* * *

Minseok sighed. Looking up at the sky as he walked through the quiet neighbourhood heading home. A spotless never-ending black, just the way they liked it. Somewhere beyond there is where Minseok used to live his life years ago. He turns the corner and sees his house in at the end of the street. He stands in front of the gate and the scanner scans his face. A quiet beep and then the house assistant greeted him.

“Welcome home Master Minseok.”

“Thank you,” he replies automatically from habit. His mother raised him to be polite, even if the recipient wasn’t human, much less responsive.

After going through the porch he enters his house. The lights switched-on automatically and the house buzzed to life. He discards his coat at the door and a little robot helper picks it up and does away with it. 

_Oomph_

Minseok collapsed onto the couch. Tired. Another tough day at work, tiring and energy-zapping and what for? This big house? The useless gadgets around his house? He asks himself these questions every day. His house was just a house and not a home. He was lonely. He remembers a somewhat distant past, where he came from, a happier life. A life with higher fulfilment but a world falling apart around him.

Despite the house buzzing with life from the many robot workers, it was lacking one thing: human life. Minseok lived in a big expensive house all on his own. He was by no means a single bachelor, he was a lover separated from his beloved, by distance, by worlds, by space. 

Eventually, Minseok pulled himself off the couch and staggered himself to his study. He sat in his comfortable chair, clicking a button on the counter to turn on his monitor and put his mind to work. He was trying to finish his weeks worth of work as soon as possible so he would be free for the weekend. He glanced at the calendar on the wall, there was somewhere important he had to be on Saturday and he couldn't be bogged down by work. 

* * *

A couple of years ago humanity started to move to Mars. Minseok saw it as an opportunity. It was where the future was heading and he was right in that sense, looking at his life now he was prosperous and rich. At that point, the Earth was deteriorating and approaching uninhabitable. Human life on the planet over the many years has pushed it to the brink. 

He was set to move with the love of his life, Jongdae, in the first wave of immigration to Mars. The 'test subjects' as it was called back then, no one was sure if the move would work back then, many thought it wouldn’t work.

Everything was on track for the two. They were packed up ready to move when Jongdaes’ mum suddenly grew very ill. 

Jongdae decided to stay back and live out her days with her and Minseok went ahead to Mars with Jongdae promising to follow soon. The plan was for Minseok to scout out Mar and get cemented into the society so that by the time Jongdae came they could just live prosperously. Years have passed already and the promise has yet to be fulfilled.

The two frequently exchanged letters at first. Shipments frequent from Earth to Mars, Mars to Earth in the early days. Love letters, updates on how his mum was going but as time went by the letters started to slow. 

They didn't fall out of love. No, the reason why was out of their control. As Mars grew more crowded they didn't need Earth anymore. Minseok saw the streets in the city grow more crowded as time passed. The hustle and bustle became more apparent. More and more people moved and it became apparent that Mars was the future. The population on Mars grew more cemented and Earth people were viewed as less and less desirable.

The citizens of Mars started to protest against the earthlings coming to Mars. People from Earth were viewed as poor and inferior, less technological advancements, hard living conditions. Fear of them and the unknown grappled Mars. They seemed to forget and look over the fact that the people on Earth were humans too, the same as everyone else on Mars. The shipments grew less frequent and by the time Jongdae was ready to move it was too late. Immigration to Mars was highly restricted, shipments highly infrequent. The Earth was old and in ruins, way down the path of demise. 

Again, he glances to the paper calendar on his left, a circle around this Saturday. It was a constant reminder that the next shipment was coming soon, the first one in months. Jongdae said in his last letter he was applying again for this shipment but who knows what will happen. Luck hasn't been on their side for who knows how long.

Still believing, still waiting.

Minseok turned off his monitor and put away his work. He closed his eyes. Silence. 

Slowly, he pushed his chair back and pulled a drawer open. Delicately grabbing the piece of paper on the top. Jongdaes' last letter. The letter came over 8 months ago maybe longer, Minseok has read and reread it countless times. The words Jongdae crafted and wrote with his heart, connecting the two over miles of space.

_I love you always. Wait for me, my love._

Tears started to fall.

This Saturday he would check again. Watching the disembark of the next wave and maybe it will be the day. Maybe not... Just in case Minseok grabs his pen and starts to write. Composing a reply letter to his lover for the shipment to take back to him, should Jongdae not come this week.

Always waiting, always hoping. 

* * *

_I still love you, and I will forever. Till the day we can be together again. I'm still waiting, always._

_From your love,_

_Kim Minseok_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story of mine! If you enjoyed it or have any thought you wanna share, please feel free to comment and leave kudos on this fic!  
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day~!


End file.
